


As the Night Comes and the Sun Goes

by LabileLacertilia (ElmyFics)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: At least he isn't killing kids anymore, Except he's still apart of his cult, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Religious Fanaticism, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, dadvid, mentions of thoughts of suicide, reformed daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmyFics/pseuds/LabileLacertilia





	1. Prologue || The Letters You Sent

Daniel sat in an odd black leather chair, the ebony colour standing out against the pristine white walls of the hospital. His blue eyes were darkened with worry and anxiety. It was around the eighth time he'd returned to the hospital since his treatment. He didn't even remember how long he stayed in the hospital, he just knew that the scent of iodoform had soon grown tiresome to him.

He gently wrapped his hand around his wrist, leering at the yellow colour that had formed around where his wristband used to be. Even though he was let out of the hospital the bruise was still there, it worried him somewhat but he chose to ignore the uneasy feeling in his gut. His head hung unsurely between his shoulders, the things he'd been told since he'd been assigned a therapist filled him with guilt and shame, he'd been told the way he lived was wrong and that everything that he had been taught since he was just a child was immoral and frowned upon in society.

Everything was changing and it worried him. He felt suddenly conscious of everything he did, the way he dressed, the way he walked. He felt like every little thing he did at any moment could be the wrong thing to do.

He felt like the only constant in his life was David.

The redhead had visited him at the end of his first week in hospital. At first Daniel was ashamed to let someone see him in such a state, hair mussed, eyes red and tired, tears staining his cheeks and bruises all over his body from the slightest of actions. But David showed him no pity. He just talked to him, he asked him if he wanted to go back to camp after his recovery. He'd asked him how he was and if there was anything he could do to help. And he brought him flowers. They were Night Sky Petunias, David said he just guessed what Daniel liked. He loved them.

After that, Daniel gave David his address so he could send letters, and he did. He sent so many letters. One seemingly every day, it became routine to get up in the morning and find a letter pushed neatly through the slot in the door. The paper always smelled of pine and every word written brought a smile to his face. Daniel was quite sure that, had it not been for David's kindness, he would be dead by now. Just the thought of David made him smile. Even though they barely knew one another David had indeed made the worst event in Daniel's life much easier than it could've been, and he possibly even just saved his life.

He picked his head up as his therapist walked into the room, a sympathetic smile on her face as she spoke his name, causing him to adjust his position, sitting up straight and neatly. Daniel rubbed a piece of paper between his fingers as she spoke, a letter, and his mind whispered warm thoughts to him.

_'_ _Maybe it'll all be okay.'_


	2. Chapter 1 || Greet Me Kindly

The warm summer breeze drifted through the forest, spreading warmth through the cold morning air. Birds and other animals had begun to stir, chirps and chitters being heard all throughout the area. Yet no one seemed to be awake to hear them, apart for one man, who gazed from his window out at the rising sun with tired green eyes.

David yawned, blinking away sleep from his eyes as he stared out of his cabin. Not a single camper was awake and Gwen was likely still asleep, he had the morning to himself. Yet he had no time to waste, he had to stay still and silent. If he didn't wait patiently, he might miss it. The return of Daniel, it had been a year since his last visit and a lot had changed. What hadn't changed, however, was David's anticipation of his return. He clutched a piece of paper in his cold hands as he looked out the window with a dazed expression.

A letter. He'd received it yesterday and was so excited by the news he neglected his duties as a counsellor just to go and read the letter over and over again, to make sure he wasn't dreaming or he hadn't missed anything. Yet today was the day, Daniel certainly told him on short notice, but that didn't matter to him. He was coming back, and that made David's heart swell with glee.

After a solid hour of waiting, a beautifully clean white car pulled up to the camp and David's tired expression morphed ever so suddenly into an excited grin, filled with child-like glee. Most campers still hadn't woken up as the sun had only just touched the sky when David had first awoken, this gave David more time to talk to his friend. Well. He hoped they were friends. A year's worth of letters surely had to count for gaining a relationship with someone, right? 

He opened the cabin door to see a startled Daniel with his hand up in a fist, seemingly prepared to knock. The blonde man hesitated and put his hand back to his side, giving a nervous grin. David was slightly shocked at his hesitance, "Welcome back, Daniel! I've been waiting since four" he giggled sheepishly. His statement only seemed to add to Daniel's shock and worry, "A-ah, sorry, should I have come earlier? I wouldn't have wanted you to wait" He apologized. 

David laughed, "No! Not at all, it's fine. I was awake anyway and just had nothing to do. I don't have the healthiest sleep schedule" he said, before grabbing Daniel's hand and pulling him into the cabin, much like he did when they first met. As Daniel entered the cabin he was flooded with guilt as bittersweet memories pricked at his heart. However, the familiar, addictive scent of pine battled the emotions and left Daniel feeling rather conflicted.

They got to David's bedroom door when the redhead offered a bashful grin, "We don't actually have more than two bedrooms, so you'll either have to stay in my room with me or in the attic." He explained. Daniel nodded absent-mindedly as he squinted at one of the labelled drawers, "Okay, that's fine b-but... why d-do you have a drawer labelled knee-high socks?" The blonde man asked, it wasn't even in David's room... it was right in front of the television. "Nevermind that! Where do you want to stay?" David asked, what a smooth recovery.

Daniel hesitated momentarily, "I-I-I uh, I'd be okay with staying in your room" he stuttered, damn his anxiety. David gave him a wide smile, "Great! Come on in and we can talk before everyone wakes up and activities start" He said, walking into the room and sitting on his bed, patting the spot beside him so Daniel would sit there. He did, the bed was a lot more uncomfortable to what he was used to, but he really didn't have any room to complain. It was the only bed in the room,  _'Does this mean I'll be sleeping in the same bed as David?'_ he thought to himself, before shaking the idea from his head.

David's smile turned soft and sympathetic, "I notice you developed a bit of a stutter. Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was so sweet and caring. Daniel nodded shyly, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I-I just, I'm..." He started, but soon found he didn't have the words. He spent around a minute in his head looking for the right way to express everything he's been feeling for the past year, but was soon stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it's okay! Let's just talk for now, also I need to redo your paperwork because Gwen burnt it last year."

So they talked. They talked for about an hour and a half before they noticed most of the children had woken up and were making their way to the mess hall. David looked outside his window, watching the kids pass, Daniel notice at one point his eyes got a strange, merry glint in them. He assumed he saw a specific camper that he favoured over the others, but he couldn't be sure. "Well Daniel, I think it's about time we go to the mess hall with the kids, hm?" He suggested.

Daniel squirmed slightly, a troubled feeling settling in his gut. But he nodded anyway, because he couldn't avoid talking to the kids forever. He gave a quiet yelp when David grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet, David laughed at the noise but Daniel couldn't bring himself to be mad at the other man's teasing laughter. They walked side by side to the mess hall and Daniel noted the position of David's hand when he saluted the flag. How could he be a Camp Campbell Counsellor if he didn't know Camp Campbell salute?

As they reached the door Daniel inched closer and closer to David, his heart beating hard in his chest and the feeling in his stomach growing more and more unsettling. Then David turned back to him and smiled, as if nothing was wrong in the world, as if everything was okay. And for a second Daniel believed it and returned the smile timidly. David opened the door and they entered, Daniel soon felt eyes on him and once again edged as close as possible to David, his only refuge.

"What. The fuck" Came a familiar voice, Daniel cringed and ducked his head as he came face to face with that raven haired boy he met last time at camp. Oh, what was his name again? David furrowed his brow, "Max, language" he scolded softly. Right, Max. Daniel remembered Max as being the most intelligent of the bunch, not academically intelligent like Neil, but more street smarts. Max raised a brow, "Seriously? I think this event deserves 'language', David" He huffed, keeping his eyes on Daniel.

Daniel's stomach twisted in an awful way that reminded him of his days in the hospital, he swallowed dryly and flicked his gaze to the wooden floor. He couldn't look into the scornful eyes of the child, and he'd feel weak looking at David for help. His heart jumped as he felt an arm around his neck and a hand on his cheek, he looked up to see David's worried expression and realized he must've been crying, because David's thumb was gently rubbing around his eye.

"Gross" came the voice of Max once again, before the boy turned and left to sit with his friends. David shook his head, "Are you okay?" He asked Daniel, concern lacing his voice. Daniel nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks" he murmured, face visibly heated from both David's display of affection and the embarrassment of crying in public. David smiled wide and pulled Daniel closer.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
